


The Sound of Our Love

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come as Lube, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean has always been curious, thankfully he has his boyfriends to help him experience this.   “You’re doing beautifully, my love.” As he spoke the words he pushed the sound in a little more and Dean moaned with the fullness of it as he closed his eyes.“There you go.” If it wasn’t for the vibration he wouldn’t have known if it was Cas or Jimmy who said it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square Sounding.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. I would like to thank [ReaperLove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/works) for helping me settle on the title though, you should [check her out.](https://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/)  
> Enjoy!

He shivered a little at the cold air that was ghosting across his skin, raising bumps and pebbling his nipples. Warm arms wrapped around him as the hands slid down his arms warming him up.    
“Shhh…” the contrast of warm breath against his chilled ear made him shiver again. “We’ve got you beloved, but you have to hold still.” 

 

Dean nodded. He knew better than to speak. He had instructions not to speak unless it was to use his safe word. The ropes twined around his wrists helped keep him in the moment, he gripped them tightly as he tried to hold back a shiver as another pair of warm hands slid slowly up the inside of his splayed legs. His whole body was now covered in goosebumps. He knew that they wanted him to try to control himself. He had to. 

 

He could feel the solid warmth of Cas behind him. He made the decision to scoot behind Dean, under him really, and Dean was thankful for it. Cas was his touchstone in the moment. He kept him grounded and reminded him of the things expected of him. 

 

At the feel of a nose nudging at his balls and moving up his hard cock, head almost purple, clear liquid steadily leaking from the slit, he tried desperately to not let his cock jump in anticipation of what was to come. 

 

“Relax, baby.” the humid breath against his inner thighs and his balls almost made him shiver again. He held it back and relaxed. Let his weight fall back into the lover that was behind him, absorbing his warmth and trying to concentrate on the areas on the front of his body where Jimmy’s body was touching his. He needed that warmth. These two knew what they were doing when they placed the bed under the air vent, they knew Dean was more sensitive to the cold. He just wished they would have picked a different time to do this, or a different activity to torture him with while making him cold. 

 

While Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest slowly, stopping and lazily playing with his nipples, tiny whimpers fell from his lips. He was beyond the point that he would even try to care about those noises. They have had him splayed out like this, teasing him, edging him, and pulling whimpers and moans from him for countless hours. In all reality it was probably  no more than an hour or two. Every touch, every kiss and caress, every gentle torture drove Dean further away from any semblance of time. 

 

“Dean, baby, look at you.” Dean looked down his body to the spot where Jimmy was settled between his thighs peppering kisses between bites and bruises that his twin had left earlier when he was there causing Dean to whimper with each claiming mark he left. This was a reprieve. They were giving him a moment to come back to himself a little. To check in with him. He just wanted them to finally let him come. 

 

After holding his blue gaze for a long moment Jimmy smirked at him, reached up and grasped his cock, beginning to stroke it, Dean let his head fall back against Cas’ shoulder and closed his eyes turning his head and groaning into Cas’ neck. 

 

“Are you ready, our sweet boy? You’ve done so well.” He felt the vibrations rumble against his back as Cas spoke softly near his ear. 

 

He nodded again. 

 

“Then watch.” Cas whispered and kissed right behind his ear as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, watching Jimmy as he worked. 

 

He watched in rapt attention as Jimmy took the sound out of a sealed plastic bag. He felt his heart beat faster, Cas tightened his arms around his chest a little and mumbled praise into his ear quietly. He let the words wash over him and give him the strength that he needed to let Jimmy do this while holding completely still. 

 

After Jimmy slicked up the sound with lube he held it gently in one hand and his throbbing, aching cock in his other. Dean knew he wasn’t allowed to come yet, but he wasn’t sure he would last much longer if they didn’t get on with it. They edged him for so long that the feel of Jimmy’s hand on him and the anticipation was working him up again. 

 

Dean let out a tiny whimper as he watched the end if it press against the slit of his cock. It felt nice so far. The metal was cold, they must have made sure to keep the metal near an air vent as well.  _ I hope it warms up fast _ was the only thought he could manage, the cold was enough to help him get his impending orgasm under control while he held perfectly still. 

He no longer felt the chill in the air as it brushed over his heated skin. He held still and watched, not even noticing that Cas had stopped caressing his body and whispering praise in his ear. 

 

Slowly Jimmy slid the sound in a little, his cock stretched slowly around the metal as it accommodated it inside, there was a slight burn, a feeling of wrong, he let out a low hiss as his body adjusted. Jimmy watched him closely and offered him a small smile. 

  
“You’re doing beautifully, my love.” As he spoke the words he pushed the sound in a little more and Dean moaned with the fullness of it as he closed his eyes. 

“There you go.” If it wasn’t for the vibration he wouldn’t have known if it was Cas or Jimmy who said it.

 

Jimmy let it sit there for a moment while Dean adjusted again. He panted warm breaths against Cas’ cheek, remembering that he  _ needed _ to stay still. Cas started whispering sweet promises and reassurances in his ear again, he barely heard Jimmy doing the same thing between his legs. 

 

“Let out a slow breath and relax, you’re doing so well, such a good boy for us.” Dean did exactly what he was told without thought. He released the breath he was holding and felt the sound move slowly up, not out though. The slow breath turned to a low moan and when he took another Jimmy slowly moved it down again, deeper inside him this time, and he gripped the ropes above him again in an attempt to not thrust into the feeling. 

 

He has been curious about this and told Cas and Jimmy, Jimmy told him that he would like it, despite Dean’s worries. Jimmy was wrong. 

Dean loved this feeling. With every movement it felt better and better. The feeling of being full in his dick was incredible. The only thing that would make it better would be if he had something filling his ass too. 

  
He let out a whimper at that. Jimmy took that as a sign to go deeper. Dean’s breathing sped up again. 

 

Everything was quiet and still for what felt like an eternity. Long enough that Dean opened his eyes again. Cas’ blue eyes were shining down on him with love and appreciation, “Look.” He nodded towards Jimmy. 

He was met with an identical set of blue eyes that not only held love and appreciation, but also hunger. It would seem that Jimmy loved doing this to Dean as much as Dean loved Jimmy doing it to him. 

He looked at his dick and made a sound he would normally be mortified to hear come from his lips, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, as he saw his dick held gently in one of Jimmy’s soft hands, the end of the sound all that was visible out of the head. 

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean. Fuck.” Jimmy breathed the words out, strained, like he was barely holding himself back. Out of the two Jimmy was the one who always broke first. Sure enough moments later Dean found his lips being devoured as Jimmy was licking into his mouth.    
“Fuck you’re so beautiful, Dean.” Kiss. “Have no idea how amazing you look.” Kiss. “No idea what you do to me.” Kiss. 

 

While Jimmy kissed his devotion into Dean’s lips, Cas’ cock gave a twitch against his back as he watched his brother and their lover. His voice was wrecked when he spoke to his brother neither of them were as unaffected as they put on, “Jimmy.” 

 

He ignored Cas, continuing to kiss Dean like it was his only job in the world and damn was he good at it. His deft fingers still cradled his cock, Dean felt them moving now, slowly up and down, teasing. He couldn’t hold back the moan he let out, it was swallowed down by Jimmy as he kissed him deeper, like he was searching for his very soul through his kiss. 

 

“Jimmy.” Cas’ voice was still deep and wrecked but it held more authority and Jimmy finally looked over at his brother. 

“Feeling left out, brother?” Cas chuckled quietly at that and before he could answer Jimmy moved his lips and kissed Cas deeply. 

_ Fuck… _

Dean knew he was the luckiest man on the planet. He also knew he was getting closer to his orgasm watching his boyfriends kiss each other while one of them was still stroking his dick. He whimpered again and gave an aborted thrust into Jimmy’s hand. It was Jimmy that chuckled then. 

 

“Sorry my sweet boy, didn’t mean to neglect you.” Slowly Jimmy moved back down, kissing and biting Dean’s body as he went. When he settled back in he was stroking Dean lazily and reached for the end of the sound. 

As he slowly pulled it back out Dean was made acutely aware of how full his dick was as Jimmy pulled the sound out and he felt the emptiness it left behind. Jimmy had it almost all the way out and Dean watched as he began to slid it back in.

He slowly pulled it out again and used his other hand to apply more lube before slowly pushing back in. As soon as Jimmy was satisfied, he began pumping the metal in and out of Dean’s dick a little faster. His other hand found it’s way back to his cock, slick with lube still on his fingers, the feeling of Jimmy’s hand warm on his dick, the smooth metal that was now warmed inside his body, both moving relentlessly. 

 

He was going to come. He tensed up, his dick filled out further and pulsed, Jimmy gave him an almost evil predatory look as Cas whispered in his ear, “It’s okay beloved, come for us now.” 

 

It was all the permission that Dean needed. His dick pulsed and the feeling of coming around the metal was strange but not unpleasant, he tried to keep his eyes open as the first spurt of the creamy come dribbled out around the top of the sound, as soon as he saw it he lost his ability to think. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Cas’ shoulder again and moaned as he continued to feel his cock spill out over Jimmy’s hand. 

 

As soon as it was over, while he was still floating on the amazing orgasm his twins so graciously allowed him Jimmy was slowly pulling the sound out. While it stung slightly after his intense orgasm, it wasn’t uncomfortable enough to cause him to move or even mention it. 

 

He felt the bed shifting then heard a voice above him, “Dean open your eyes.” 

He found Jimmy standing above him hand still covered in lube and Dean’s come, he reached for his own hard cock and began stroking it spreading the mixture all over himself. Marking his dick with Dean’s come, Dean shivered and watched, warm arousal simmering still under his skin as he wished Jimmy would allow him to lick and suck him clean, coax Jimmy’s own come out and down his throat. 

He was not yet given permission to speak though. 

 

It didn’t take long, a dozen or so strokes with those beautiful slender fingers wrapped around one of the two cocks Dean craved so badly. 

“Open up.” Dean barely got his mouth open before thick ropes of come hit his face, some made it in his mouth, the rest was on his cheek, his chin, even a little on his nose. He eagerly licked up what he could reach with his tongue and smiled up at Jimmy’s blissed out face. 

 

Jimmy smiled down lovingly at him then he felt Cas’ warm hands as he turned his face towards him and began dragging his tongue slowly across Dean’s face, lapping at the trails of come as it dripped. Holding Dean’s gaze the entire time. 

As soon as he was satisfied he got all of it from Dean’s cheek and chin he placed a chaste kiss on his nose and then quickly darted his lips out to collect the last drops of his brother’s come. 

_ Fuck that’s his brother’s come he is licking up from my face. That will never not be hot. _

Again Dean sent up thanks to whatever god was out there that saw fit to bless him with the love of the Novak twins. 

 

“Time to sit up, Dean.” The words were hushed but still held the same command that they always did when Dean received an order from Cas. 

He nodded his head and sat up as much as possible while Cas wiggled his way from beneath him, it was then that it struck him that Cas still hadn’t come. He whimpered a little at that and felt hands move to the bindings still holding Dean splayed open for his boyfriends.

“Shhhh… it’s alright, we got you.” Cas’ words soothed Dean’s distress. He just needed to trust them. Dean knew going in this was more about him, his needs and desires. He really wanted Cas to enjoy this too though.

 

Once his hands and feet were unbound, massaged, and he was cleaned up he was situated on the bed to the twins’ liking, they kneeled next to him for a moment. 

Jimmy leaned down and kissed his lips softly before sitting up a little and looking at his face with reverence, “Relax now, baby. You did amazing.” 

 

Jimmy’s lips were replaced by Cas’, Dean’s lips covered by a deep passionate kiss, then another softer and more gentle kiss. “Thank you for the gift that just gave us, beloved. You are so perfect.” Dean felt his cheeks heat up and smiled at Cas. 

“You just sit back and enjoy the show now.” one more soft almost chaste kiss from Cas and he pulled back. 

Dean’s eyes followed the twins and much to Dean’s amusement they have moved him in a position that was not only comfortable and he could sleep in but so he could watch them. 

He felt the pull of arousal low in his belly as he watched Jimmy position himself in front of his brother’s cock. Dean’s own dick giving a twitch, but completely spent, as Cas began to slowly and lazily fuck into his brother’s mouth. 

That was the image in his head as he drifted off to sleep, happily sated, dreams filled with blue eyes, slender fingers, and soft lips.

 


End file.
